


Beau James

by Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT
Summary: Capodanno a Times Square.





	Beau James

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkplumcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplumcake/gifts).



Mimi ha giusto il tempo di pensarci, un attimo prima che la sua mano si posi sul braccio di Taichi e lui si volti nella sua direzione per non perderla nella folla. Un momento le è sufficiente per chiedersi dove siano finiti gli altri; se Hikari sia rimasta insieme a Zachary e ai loro compagni di college, se riusciranno a ritrovarsi nella folla di Times Square prima che si concluda il countdown verso l’ultima mezzanotte dell’anno.

La verità è che non gliene importa poi molto, né del conto alla rovescia né di Hikari né di Zachary - anche se dovrebbe, perché quello è pur sempre il primo capodanno che trascorrono in compagnia l’uno dell’altra da quando stanno insieme, e da ogni punto di vista è un evento importante, no? - e la ragione è facile da intuire, assolutamente lampante, al punto tale che perfino Mimi stessa si stupisce di non averla capita prima; così, quando Taichi fa un altro passo verso di lei mentre la folla tutta intorno continua a procedere in direzione dell'incrocio tra 7th Avenue e 43rd Street, il pensiero del suo ragazzo e dell’intero gruppo di amici con i quali hanno trascorso le ultime ore è già lontanissimo.

«Andiamo per di là» gli dice, indicando la direzione opposta al flusso della folla, assolutamente consapevole che così facendo si allontaneranno dal limitato spazio di visione diretta del _ball drop_. Non gli lascia nemmeno il tempo di rispondere: lo prende per mano e se lo trascina dietro, voltandosi ogni tanto per lanciare un’occhiata alla sua espressione dapprima interrogativa, poi incerta e infine curiosa; le variazioni del suo stato d’animo si riflettono sulla stretta delle sue dita, progressivamente più decisa. E quando Mimi finalmente riesce a farsi spazio nella calca a ridosso dello schermo sulla 50th Street, che ora inquadra da lontano la palla ricoperta dai led sullo sfondo del luminoso cielo notturno, è con soddisfazione che nota che Taichi - e solo Taichi, non Zachary, non Hikari, non Mike né gli altri - è lì dietro di lei, proprio vicino quanto vorrebbe; vicino quanto sperava da quando lui ha messo piede a New York, forse persino da un po’ prima di allora, o almeno così si immagina, dato che non ha avuto il tempo per ragionarci su. Ma ha imparato che anche l’idea stessa del ragionare è sopravvalutata, in momenti come quello, e che a pensare troppo si rischia sempre di lasciarsi sfuggire occasioni irripetibili.

«Direi che qui può andare bene» commenta quindi. «Che te ne pare?»

«Niente male» annuisce lui, sorridendo e studiando per un attimo la folla attorno a loro. La mano di Taichi cerca di nuovo la sua; lei non gliela nega, concludendo che sarebbe del tutto crudele per entrambi.

«Ehi» le chiede poi, «Qui a New York ci si bacia allo scoccare della mezzanotte, giusto?»

Mimi non saprebbe misurare quanta spavalderia ci sia nelle sue parole; il viso di Taichi è illuminato dalla luce scarlatta di un cartellone pubblicitario capace di nascondere ogni rossore.

«Certo che sì» gli risponde, fingendosi tranquilla quando invece il cuore già le risuona in gola e sui polsi. «E non ho certo intenzione di privarmi di questa tradizione solo perché Zachary non è qui.»

«Immagino che se la prenderebbe. Io me la prenderei, se fossi al suo posto.»

«Forse al suo posto mi avresti rincorsa, allora» dice, senza nemmeno l’ombra di un’incertezza. Non è mai stata una fidanzata modello, ma non è da lei comportarsi così - soprattutto, non vuole che Taichi pensa che lo sia. «In ogni caso, se non mi baci tu lo farò io. E bada bene» puntualizza, «Non perché sei uno qualsiasi mentre Zachary non è qui. È perché sei tu, in barba a qualsiasi Zachary.»

Anche se i led celano qualsiasi variazione, è certo che stavolta Taichi sia arrossito.

«Penso anche che tutto sommato il capodanno non c’entri niente» aggiunge, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. «Così come probabilmente non c’entra nemmeno Times Square. Diciamo che sono sicura che ti bacerei comunque.»

«Quindi non serve nemmeno aspettare la mezzanotte.»

Gli sorride, sollevandosi sulle punte dei piedi. «Direi proprio di no.»

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al COW-T # 9, Settimana 4, Missione 2, prompt: Tradire il proprio partner. Giuro che è l'unico dei tre che non avrei mai pensato di usare, ma si prestava davvero molto bene a questa situazione. L'impulso alla base della fic è di Pinkplumcake (grazie <3).  
> Il titolo è contortissimo e viene dall'omonima canzone di Dean Martin, che parla di Times Square e di baci e love affairs. Insomma, la perfezione. XD  
> Grazie per aver letto!


End file.
